1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device capable of protecting its universal serial bus (USB) ports, and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When users finish using a USB device such as a USB flash drive on an electronic device such as a computer, the users usually operate a displayed icon to terminate the communication between the USB device and the electronic device. If the users want to use the USB device again, they have to pull out the USB device and insert the USB device into a USB port of the electronic device once again. If the USB device is inserted into and pulled out from a USB port of the electronic device frequently, the USB port of the electronic device may be damaged.